


English Assignments for School

by Mingain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingain/pseuds/Mingain
Summary: The following are short stories that I had to write for school.
Kudos: 1





	English Assignments for School

I ran through the hallways as they bent and curved, trying my hardest not to get caught. From what I could tell, there were two other people here and tens, if not hundreds of monsters sent out to catch me. I just kept running, not stopping for anything... until I bumped into someone.

My heart rate picked up as my head snapped up to meet the eyes of a girl about my age looking down at me, aiming a stick at me. But, now that I took a closer look, she seemed just as confused and scared as me.

"Who are you and what do you want me?" She certainly sounded scared - she was even shaking! But that means that she doesn't know what's happening either. "I asked you a few questions which I'd like you to answer, unless you want me to do something the both of us will regret in the long run."

"Oh, sorry. I came here to see if all the legends were true. Which might I say... they were." I was skeptical of the girl in front of me, she seemed petrified one moment and confident the other. Is it possible that she's deceiving me - playing scared to make me trust her?

"Did you ever think that someone still lived here or were you ignorant enough to come in without any prior knowledge about the house's occupants?" For as intimidated as she could seem, all I could do was notice her conventional beauty. She had short, shoulder length, black hair which complimented her brown eyes. Not to mention her fashion sense, she was wearing a knee length dress which had a vintage beauty to it. She seemed out of place in this dark and dangerous place. "Do you have a thing for not answering questions or do you just do this to people when you first meet them?"

"I, uh, I just... got lost in... your eyes?"

"Ok, and does that stop you from answering my questions?"

\------

It's been two days since I met the girl, who I now know to be Nayana. She has lived in this mansion for years on her own until about a week before I got here. She said that ghosts and ghouls appeared out of nowhere along with the sense of someone - alive - was watching her. Once we came to an understanding back in the hallway, she helped me find my way back to the entrance, or at least she would have had it not been for the fact that the door was physically gone.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang in the hallway, the type that you make on purpose. The both of us ran out immediately. Nayana's hair was tied into a small bun atop her head, her wand was held ready to use against the intruder. I guess having a witch on your side is a good thing.

As soon as we saw the culprit, Nayana stopped dead in her tracks. Why wasn't she attacking?

"What the hell are you doing here, my mum made sure that you couldn't come back here... unless,"

"Such a smart girl, the spell your mother placed on the house to prevent me from entering is no longer in place. You forgot to do your job."

What job? What did Nayana forget to do? How does she know this woman?


End file.
